


Two Weeks

by Dlvvanzor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor keeps cleaning, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Roommate Connor, Things are better now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlvvanzor/pseuds/Dlvvanzor
Summary: There may be a lot of things Hank didn’t understand about the world like how exactly androids worked or when exactly he’d started thinking about sleeping with them, but he did know what love looked like: it was warm and it was soft and stupid and it changed things, hard and fast and forever.





	Two Weeks

When Hank looked back at the last two weeks, he could honestly say he had absolutely no idea how this had happened.

Two weeks ago, to say that Hank hated androids would have been an understatement.  Plenty of people didn’t like androids, sure, but he was willing to bet that most people didn’t see their dead son’s glazed-over eyes when they looked at them.

Hank did, though.  Every time he saw an android he thought about his dead son and how one had killed him, and androids were _everywhere_ , fucking everywhere, which meant that Hank was always thinking about his dead son.  No wonder he was going crazy.

Two weeks ago, Hank had never personally interacted with an android for more than a few minutes when he was ordering pizza or getting his teeth cleaned or getting directions.  He hadn’t enjoyed those few minutes.

So, needless to say, when he’d been informed that CyberLife would be sending an android to the station, Hank had been Displeased.  When he’d further learned that this CyberLife android would be his partner, he was even less pleased.  When he learned even _further_ that he and this CyberLife android would be off homicide and would be on a stupid hunt for stupid deviants—which were androids but even worse— Hank went home, got shitfaced, played Russian Roulette and lost (or won, depending on your perspective), and hard a good, hard sleep. 

Hank really, _really_ didn’t like androids.  Like, a lot.  Just two weeks ago.

Then those two girls at the Eden Club had happened, and there may be a lot of things Hank didn’t understand about the world but he knew what love looked like: it was warm and it was soft and stupid and it changed things, hard and fast and forever.

Then there had been Markus, who had led a revolution to free his people for no reason other than he knew it was the right thing to do, and he hadn’t killed anyone doing it.

Seeing androids in love had mattered.  Seeing Markus risk his life for a cause had mattered.  But Connor was the one who had made it so that when Hank looked at androids he saw people—different, but still people— and not the face of his dead son.  And it was more than just when Connor saved his life.  It was also just that…

Well, Connor was Connor.  He wasn’t a human but he most certainly wasn’t just a machine, and then Connor had stood up next to Markus and Hank had… felt.  It had been a long time since Hank had really felt anything but numbness, but that day he’d felt fear that Connor could die.  (Imagine, worrying about an android.)  He’d been proud, too: proud that his friend was facing down his oppressors, even though those oppressors had been, until recently, Hank himself. 

And then Connor had survived and Hank had felt overwhelming relief.  

Connor, sentient and free, had chosen from his infinite options to meet Hank at a chicken food truck. And then he’d asked- actually asked- to move in to Hank’s place and see if the force would take him.

Two weeks ago, Hank would have locked his door.

But that was two whole weeks ago.

_One_ week ago, Hank had not locked the door.  Not at all.

* * *

 

Connor’s first act as Hank’s roommate was to go to Hank’s bedroom and faceplant on the bed and demonstrate to Hank that androids did in fact sleep, or do something similar to sleep where they stopped moving and talking for multiple hours but weren’t dead.

Connor slept for a solid twelve hours.  Hank checked on him every once in a while to make sure he was still… (breathing?) functioning.  His little blue circle thing was glowing faintly and pulsing slightly so Hank figured that meant he was alive.  When he was too tired to stand it any longer, Hank dropped into bed next to him and only moments later he was asleep as well.

He slept the sleep of the dead and when he woke up Connor wasn’t next to him and for a moment Hank was sure he’d dreamed it all and Connor had actually gotten himself blown up during his android revolution and his heart _hurt_.

Then he heard the vacuum.

He dragged himself out of bed and experienced another moment of confusion where he was pretty sure he was not in the correct house because it was _spotless_.

“Good morning, Lieutenant!”

Hank spun around to find his android roommate in his (Hank’s) pajamas, barefoot and holding the hose of a vacuum with a huge, idiot smile on his face.

“Um.  Morning.”  Hank blinked at the sight and then blinked at the house around him.  “You… cleaned.”

Connor nodded an affirmative.  “Good observation, detective.  I hope I haven’t overstepped, but I determined that your previous living conditions were suboptimal.”

Hank grunted.  He needed coffee.  Connor was too chipper for this hour of the morning… whatever hour that was.  He shuffled to the kitchen, wondering at how no tiny crumbs or small pieces of garbage or dog hair were sticking to his feet.  Sumo lifted his head in greeting then curled back up, exhausted from the effort.

Hank reached for the coffee pot to fill it with water.  It took his brain several moments to register the problem: there was already coffee in it, and it was warm.

He stood there with it for a while, trying to figure out how the coffee had set up and brewed itself, ultimately accepting it and pouring himself a cup, black.  A few sips in, he realized that coffee really can’t brew itself and unless Sumo had made it, which had never happened before, the only other sentient being in his house at the moment was the android furiously vacuuming in the next room.

He padded out of the kitchen, able to lift his feet a little bit more, now.

“Connor,” he said.

The android turned off the vacuum so they’d be able to hear each other.  “Lieutenant.”

“You made coffee.”

“Yes, I did.”  Connor narrowed his eyes at him slightly.  “Are you always this _observant_ in the morning?  Is this why you never make it to work on time?”

Hank ignored this.  “You also cleaned this place from top to bottom.”

“Right again, Detective.”

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?”  He took a long drink of his coffee, suspecting that whatever Connor said next was going to be exasperating.  He sort of wanted to just leave it alone, but at the same time he didn’t want the newly emancipated android’s new life to revolve around cleaning a human’s house, unless for some reason Connor honestly wanted-

“I am aware of that,” Connor said, interrupting his thought.  “But like I said, your house was frankly unlivable.  I reasoned that it would improve things for both of us if it were converted into a useable space.”

Hank blinked.  “Well.  Thanks, I guess.”

“Either way, there’s no need to be concerned.  Cleaning is not part of my programming, so I’m not doing it out of misplaced obligation.”  He smiled, just slightly. “I simply think your house is disgusting.”

Hank left his body for a moment and saw this from a third party perspective.  He was in his house with a newly-deviant android who had formerly been his partner.  They were both in _his_ pajamas.  Hank was sipping coffee and the android was vacuuming and the android was openly insulting him.

And, just to review—it was one week ago— _one week_ —that androids had been the bane of Hank’s existence.

* * *

Now, presently, zero weeks ago, things were even more out of control, because not only did Hank no longer hate androids, not only did Hank now _live_ with an android, not only did an android sleep in Hank’s bed because there was nowhere else to sleep, no.  Now, Hank was casually but consistently having incredible sex with an android.

Hank had absolutely no idea how this had happened.

_Now_ , in the mornings when Connor woke up, he wasn’t wearing Hank’s pajamas, he was just naked.  (And lacking any sort of ‘embarrassment’ or ‘shame’- emotions that apparently didn’t come with deviancy, or just didn’t come with Connor’s deviancy- Connor simply got out of bed and paraded around the house in this state.)  _Now_ , Connor would occasionally give him _that_ smile or that _stupid fucking wink_ and Hank would sort of black out for a while and wake up later in bed or on the floor or on the sofa- sweaty, a little sticky, and very sated.

Hank had never liked the idea of sex with androids, so the first time he’d had it had been a pretty damn big surprise to Hank though, infuriatingly, it hadn’t seemed to be a big surprise to Connor.  (Did anything ever surprise Connor?  Even deviated, the guy always seemed to just know everything.)  It was not something he’d ever even considered, but they’d been sitting at kitchen table and Connor had said something ridiculously sarcastic and done the aforementioned _stupid fucking wink_ and then Hank had done the blacking out and the waking up sated.  Then it had just continued happening.

He liked to think he had no idea how it had happened, given that he was usually only attracted to humans (male or female wasn’t a problem, at least: Hank didn’t see much of a difference once he connected with someone) but actually he did know how it had happened.  It was because Connor was Connor, and he wasn’t a human but he definitely wasn’t a machine.  He was simply Connor, and Connor had changed Hank’s entire world, toppled it over onto its head, in only a few days.  He’d talked Hank off a metaphorical and sometimes literal ledge and into his arms with no apparent effort.  Everything in him that had been numb and lost was now thoroughly replaced with irritation and fondness and protectiveness and safety and humor and confusion and… life.  This person, whether human or android, was so very alive, and Hank couldn’t help but cling to him like what he was: a man who had been dying for years.

Two weeks ago, Hank had been broken and alone and days away from winning that game of Russian roulette.

Now Hank had lost all control over his life but it was the happiest he’d been since it had fallen apart.

There may be a lot of things Hank didn’t understand about the world like how exactly androids worked or when exactly he’d started thinking about sleeping with them, but he did know what love looked like: it was warm and it was soft and stupid and it changed things, hard and fast and forever.

 


End file.
